1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to test apparatus and more specifically to apparatus for determining the frequency versus acceleration characteristics of quartz crystals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art techniques for vibrationally testing quartz crystals to determine the magnitude of vibrational induced changes in the electrical characteristics of the crystal involved the construction of a complete oscillator of the type the crystal would be used as the frequency determining element and then vibrate in the entire circuit to determine the frequency stability of the oscillator under vibrational conditions. At best this process was relatively cumbersome and the oscillator had to be completed before the crystal was tested. Should the crystal prove defective this testing procedure required reworking the entire oscillator. Additionally it did not provide a convenient means for testing of crystals for vibrational characteristics by the crystal manufacturer prior to the shipment.